inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Endou konou
Welcome Hi, welcome to Inazuma Eleven Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Endou konou page. Please follow these simple rules: *Do not upload fanart, watermarked or poor quality images. *Do not add false informations or speculations to the wiki. *Do not edit the same page over and over, use the preview tool instead. *This wiki uses the original Japanese names. Keep this in mind when creating new articles. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Genda Koujirou (Talk) 19:07, 6 January 2011 Re: Kanon I also noticed that you're a fan of endou and kanon! Nice to meet someone like that! ^_^ Welcome! Hope to see your edits! :) We need all the help we can get for the fourth season! :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 09:46, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: Character He's from Metal Fight Beyblade, Yuu Tendo. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 11:06, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey can you add me on facebook? I only have a few people to talk to about Inazuma Eleven. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 07:02, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Just type in Ciara Tenorio, i'm the person with a prof pic of yu tendo. :) also use the signature when leaving on people's talk page. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 08:41, January 8, 2011 (UTC) It's okay ^_^ when i was new i didn't know what a signature was, and i accepted your friend request ^_^ [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 02:43, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Hey im online now in facebook by the way ^_^ [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 06:14, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Tachimukai Yuuki Tachimukai was never hateable for me. He's always so cute and cheery that you just wanna pinch his cheeks!!! XD Killahsese 15:40, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Whee Tachimukai is the best~!!! You call him Tachi? Aww, that's so cute! It really suits him. Kind of. XD I call him TachiMUkai! I emphasize the 'mu'. Tachimukai lover~~!!!!! Killahsese 12:21, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I need your pictures of Tachimukai. Keep posting on my talk page whenever possible! Exams must suck. :| Killahsese 12:47, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Tachimukai for the win!!!! Tachiiiii Good luck with that test! If you have the time just post some Tachimukai pictures!!! Killahsese 12:49, January 13, 2011 (UTC) ^_^ Its been a long time ^_^ also its nice to see the wiki so active :P [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 09:47, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey, im currently online on facebook, im waiting for you ^_^ [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 0_0 Talk to me ^_^ 12:30, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: Ardena and Aldena Just informing you, its ardena not aldena. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 0_0 Talk to me ^_^ 10:31, January 21, 2011 (UTC) You have a little sister? Wow ^_^ [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 0_0 Talk to me ^_^ 11:43, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: 39 Clues Wiki Just asking, does she work in the 39 clues wiki? Cause im a beurecrat and admin on that wiki. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 0_0 Talk to me ^_^ 11:49, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Aww..... ok :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 0_0 Talk to me ^_^ 11:55, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Ok :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 0_0 Talk to me ^_^ 12:09, January 21, 2011 (UTC) knowing inazuma eleven writer hello, i'm really a big fan of inazuma eleven , but i don't now the name of the writer of this anime, please someone give his name , or maybe he has facebook, you can tell me I have I have more pictures of Tachimukai!!!! Just wait for them. As I give you more I give you in return! :D Killahsese 11:48, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi! So how's it been? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 12:04, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Wow, you're so lucky that your school has already ended, i have so many projects to do :P [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 12:17, February 24, 2011 (UTC) So that's why, so how's your country, i saw it in the tv news that egypt is in a crisis, though it already ended did it? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 12:29, February 24, 2011 (UTC) yeah, i can see it the news, the happenings in all of the countries, i wonder how it will end, anyways i hope nothing bad happens to you, i wish you luck [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 12:44, February 24, 2011 (UTC) well.... atsuya is shirou so i guess they have both the same numbers but if you're asking when they were kids i have no idea. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 12:49, February 24, 2011 (UTC) it's 9 pm. you? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 13:04, February 24, 2011 (UTC) yep! seeing fideo evolve his hissatsu was great!!!!!!! [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 13:08, February 24, 2011 (UTC) i have no idea, he's close to everyone :P [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 13:19, February 24, 2011 (UTC) hey endou konou can i add u in fb Max Matsuno 05:28, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey hey im a guy A japanese filipino German guy Max Matsuno 08:29, February 26, 2011 (UTC) are u the Endou Mamoru ??? School Yep, it's been a while it's gonna be our last school week this week so im gonna be busy :P Also leave a message on my current talk page not on my second archive. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 02:20, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Earthquake - Tsunami Yeah, that was devastating, seeing many people die. Our country is also in the ring of fire meaning that we could also have an earthquake like that so it really makes me wonder if that would happen also in my country. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 10:43, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Well... the tsunami wasn't strong to hit that much in our country but when i watched the news our country was the first one to be hit by the tsunami i was first WHAAT?! though everything's fine now. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 11:32, March 12, 2011 (UTC) I'm 13 yrs. old will be 14 this april 28. I'm in second year high school currently but after thursday it's summer! Can't wait! ^_^ [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 13:37, March 12, 2011 (UTC) I know the mutual feeling, during grade school, i was in a public school but no one likes to talk about anime that much to me, but this high school i wen to a private school because of a scholarship i got, and there was one person (a girl also) who liked tons of anime and games and manga like me! We became best friends ^_^, it only means that you may not know it but maybe someday you'll find the person you can relate to someday ^_^ [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 00:10, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 'YO!' Hey, thanks about your message you leave in my Talk Page... I see one of your edits too!! I'm 12 years old... my name is Fiona Iwansantoso, what's your name? It's so nice to know you! anyway, where do you live? Hope that we can be friends... if you have facebook or twitter, add me Fiona Iwansantoso(Facebook), and @BlFionaMI(Twitter)... See ya! :-) KazemaruShuuya10 'YO!!!' Hi Reem-san!! Hey, sorry! I can't found your name can you please add me? Fiona Iwansantoso thanks!! anyway, your from Egypt?? that's a long way from my place! i'm in Indonesia... KazemaruShuuya10 March 14, 2011 Please Check I need everyone users help okay? Can you check this? http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:AdventureWriter28/Hissatsu [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Talk) 04:41, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Well used to use a camera but not now......Hi! and see ya 'round!Ash7103 09:05, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :) WEll, to change it here's the code: < span style="color:gold" > (insert word here that you want to have a color) < / span > remove the spaces afterwards, then ta da! You have colored text! But please do not use it on any page here escept for the hissatsu part and for profile pages. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Talk) 11:40, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Also ummm.... is the raimon natsumi pic a fan art? Also the template is still for testing so no edits yet until i get other opinions first. Also recheck the blog, i added a color to the template, what do you think? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Talk) 12:05, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Of course I remember you!!! Yes, I have a Facebook. Just search for my name. Kiara Gaybrielle Sese. I'm the only one with this name. I need more pictures of Tachimukai!!! xxx--Killahsese 15:03, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Typed it in there, hey, just asking what kind of other anime's do you watch? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Talk) 02:57, March 19, 2011 (UTC) If i were to talk about anime, it would take a lonnnnnnnnnnnnngggg time :d there are too many anime's that i watch. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Talk) 06:49, March 19, 2011 (UTC) I saw you I accepted your friend request!!! :D xxx--Killahsese 12:33, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Hissatsu (Finalized) To All (Active and Inactive Users) Alright! Let's start OPERATION: CLEANUP HISSATSU This is the to-do list: 1. Put every evolution page in candidates of deletion page and delete everything in that page. 2. Add video's and slideshow's about the hissatsu itself. 3. Add the new hissatsu template. (it is not necessary to add the shoot template sometimes so add the hissatsu template instead) 4. Add more info about it. Check the Odin Sword page for the whole outline on how the page should look like. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Talk) 13:22, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Gallery Hey, feel free to add photos in the gallery pages! An example it this: Endou Mamoru/Gallery [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 03:29, April 9, 2011 (UTC) HEARD SOMEWHAT I think that you're of indian origin.If yes, then nice to meet you I'm too of indian origin. HEARD SOMEWHAT I think that you're of indian origin.If yes, then nice to meet you I'm too of indian origin. Visit please! http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Mizuki_Raimon/Game_Sprites_OP Please check this blog out, and comment please! Images Please avoid uploading poor quality images that aren't used in any page. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 06:16, May 6, 2011 (UTC) *This is considered HD. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 10:15, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Tsurugi's page Hi, I saw your message on AdventureWriter28's page. The page for Tsurugi Kyousuke is protected, so only admins can edit the page. So at the moment only admins can edit [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) 07:45, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Okay, well-- so what did you want to edit in? [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) 07:50, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Unfortunately, Tsurugi does not have enough photos of him to be put into a gallery. So just wait until more episodes roll in, and then you can add the gallery :) [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) 08:03, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Danball Senki ErzaTitaniaScarlet: I have a favor to ask you! Can you make me an admin on Danball Senki Wiki so I can take of things like the background theme and the logos? Also because there are a lot extra pages on thi wiki that are needed to be deleted. Thank you! 22:41, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Whiteknight810210: Can you make me an admin on the Danball Senki Wiki , I can prepare the detailed info between the Jap and Eng translation. It's been inactive for some time before I started editing, and I love this series just as much as Inazuma Eleven. Also, do you know any admins here knowledgeable about affliates. Danball Senki and Inazuma Eleven belong to Level 5 anyway. Inazuma Eleven GO ep 13 RAW Hello, I'm fine thanks for asking, I actually watch it at youtube, someone kindly add it, but now you can search it at Anime Avenue *(^_^)* 08:24, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Active or not Hi, this is something new that's going on; we're going to divide active users up into 3 or 2 groups to work on 3 or 2 different categories (this is only temporary!!) in order to make the wiki better! So, please tell me if you might be active for a while, or not, and please tell me or Mizuki Raimon (Whoever you find more easy to talk to) if you are active or not by Saturday 24th (South East Asian time, so for those in America the deadline is Friday 23rd). Thank you! More information will come out after Saturday!! --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 09:05, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Update about the activeness!: AdventureWriter28 and I wanted to update and make this wiki better, so in order to do that, we first have to expand some pages. So, thats where you guys come in... We're splitting the active users into 2 teams one team to work on hissatsu 'pages and the other team to work on '''team '''articles. So, we'll give you a number (1 or 2) and if you get 1, you're working on hissatsu pages and 2 you're working on team pages (this was a random idea, but it is more organized I guess). The number we'll give tomorrow morning, since most people would be too tired to work on. We are ''not ''working on Episode pages and Character pages for the time being, as they would take to long (But because we split you into teams DOES NOT MEAN that you cannot work on character pages and episode pages too, but you would have to work on your team's page topic mainly) [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon]] (ヒロトーさま☆) 12:59, September 24, 2011 (UTC) HI Hi,I can't believe that someone else on the wiki is from Egypt,my name is Yara. Hope to be friends with you. Youra Tii-su Mochi Mochi 17:36, April 12, 2013 (UTC)